prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Karlee Perez
|birth_place = Tampa, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |trainer = Florida Championship Wrestling |billed = Tampa, Florida |resides = |debut = April 2009 |retired = }} Karlee Leilani Perez (April 19, 1986) is an American model and professional wrestler. She is best known for working for WWE, under the ring name Maxine. She also spent time in Impact Wrestling during 2014. Later that year, Perez signed with Lucha Underground, where she appears under the ring name Catrina. Perez started her career as a model and professional wrestling in 2009, where Perez signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's developmental territory, where she later served as the general manager of the promotion. In September 2010, she competed in the third season of NXT, but was the second rookie diva eliminated. In August 2011, she made her return on NXT Redemption as Derrick Bateman's girlfriend. She then left the company in June 2012. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE 'Florida Championship Wrestling' (2009–2012) In 2009, Perez signed a developmental contract with WWE and was later assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). She made her debut under the name Candy Girl in a diva handicap tag team match, where she teamed with Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes to defeat Tiffany and Angela. She later changed her name to Liviana and became a manager for Sweet Papi Sanchez. She competed in a 8 diva tournament to determine the inaugural FCW Divas Champion. Liviana was eliminated by Naomi Night in the first round. On the July 19, 2011 edition of FCW Televison, Maxine was defeated by Miss Florida who later revealed as Naomi. On an episode of FCW televison, Maxine defeated Aksana after an inference from Aksana's "husband" Goldust. On an episode of FCW televison, after Naomi lost to Aksana in a FCW Divas Championship match. Maxine attacked Naomi, but was stopped when AJ came to Naomi's aid. On the April 7, 2011 episode of FCW Televison, Maxine interfered in the match, helping Aksana to defeat AJ for the FCW Divas Championship making Aksana the first Diva to ever simultaneously hold both the FCW Diva's Championship and the title of Queen of FCW. At the March 11, 2012 episode of FCW Televison, Maxine was fired from the Position of the acting General Manager and was later replaced with Summer Rae. ''NXT'' (2010-2012) On the August 31 edition NXT, it was announced that she would be part of the third season of NXT under the name Maxine, with Alicia Fox as her pro. On the September 7 edition of NXT, she competed in a "Dance Competition" and a "Capture the Flag" contest unsuccessfully, and also teaming with her mentor Alicia Fox to face fellow rookie diva Naomi and her pro Kelly Kelly in a losing effort. On September 21 edition of NXT, Maxine competed in singles competition against AJ in a losing effort. On October 5 edition of NXT lost to Aksana, and unsuccessfully competed in a "Mechanical Bull Riding" contest and a "Talent Show" contest after Hornswoggle shoved pie in her face. On October 12 edition of NXT, Maxine accomapnied Alicia Fox in a match against Naomi, who was accompanied by her pro Kelly Kelly in a winning effort, and she unsuccessfully competed in a WWE Name that Tune contest and a "Power of the Punch" contest. The next week on NXT, Maxine won her first singles match defeating Kaitlyn, but unsuccessfully competed in "WWE's Who's That Body" and the "Limbo" contest. On October 26 edition of NXT, Maxine lost a singles match to Naomi, and won a "Halloween Candy" contest. On the November 2 edition of NXT, Maxine lost a "Kissing" contest, and was later that night eliminated from competition. She returned to November 30 season finale episode of NXT, where she teamed with Alicia Fox and Aksana in a losing effort to AJ and the Bella Twins. 'Return to ''NXT (2011–2012) '''Relationships with Derrick Bateman and Johnny Curtis On the August 31 episode of NXT, it was announced that she would be part of the third season of NXT under the name Maxine, with Alicia Fox as her pro. On the September 7 episode of NXT, she competed in a "Dance Competition" and a "Capture the Flag" contest unsuccessfully, and also teaming with her mentor Alicia Fox to face fellow rookie diva Naomi and her pro Kelly Kelly in a losing effort. On September 21 episode of NXT, Maxine competed in singles competition against AJ in a losing effort and later that day she unsuccessful in competed in the "Talk the Talk" challenge. On October 5 episode of NXT Maxine lost to Aksana, and unsuccessfully competed in a "Mechanical Bull Riding" contest and a "Talent Show" contest after Hornswoggle shoved pie in her face. On October 12 episode of NXT, Maxine accompanied Alicia Fox in a match against Naomi, who was accompanied by her pro Kelly Kelly in a winning effort, and Maxine unsuccessfully competed in a WWE Name that Tune contest and a "Power of the Punch" contest. The next week on NXT, Maxine won her first singles match defeating Kaitlyn, but unsuccessfully competed in "WWE's Who's That Body" and the limbo contest (although host Matt Striker incorrectly declared Naomi the winner without her successfully completing the round Maxine failed). On October 26 episode of NXT, Maxine lost a singles match to Naomi, and won a "Halloween Candy" contest. On the November 2 episode of NXT, Maxine lost a "Kissing" contest, and was later that night eliminated from competition. Maxine returned to November 30 season finale episode of NXT, where she teamed with Alicia Fox and Aksana in a losing effort to AJ and the Bella Twins. On the August 16 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine returned attacking AJ, and as the girlfriend of Derrick Bateman to feud against AJ and Titus O'Neil, which she later that night accompanied Bateman to a match against O'Neil successfully after a distraction from Maxine. Maxine defeated AJ the following two weeks on the August 23 and September 13 episodes of NXT Redemption. On the September 20 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine finally lost to AJ in a singles match. The two divas faced in a rematch 3 weeks later on the October 12 NXT Redemption, in which Maxine lost to AJ again. On the October 26 episode of NXT Redemption, after Bateman got the victory over Titus O'Neil, Bateman proposed to Maxine, and after she slapped and kissed him, accepting his proposal. On the November 2 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman and Maxine became known as "BateMax", and they competed in a 3 on 3 mixed tag team match with JTG in a losing effort to AJ, Titus O' Niel, Percy Watson. Maxine made her first pay-per-view appearance at Survivor Series as one of the lumberjill's for a WWE Divas Championship match involving Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres. On the November 30 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine lost a match against her former NXT Season 3 pro Alicia Fox when she was accidentally distracted by Derrick Bateman and his mother, and ended up leaving the arena with Johnny Curtis told by JTG and Tamina. On the December 7 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine broke up with Derrick Bateman thinking he flirted with her mother. On the December 28 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine would again turn on Derrick Bateman thinking he is trying to ruin her career, kissing Johnny Curtis and leaving with him. The next week on the January 4 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine and Johnny Curtis interrupted Derrick Bateman's match with Darren Young, causing him to lose by announcing that she and Curtis are getting married in Las Vegas. On the 100th episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine and Johnny Curtis' wedding ceremony was interrupted by Derrick Bateman who was showing a security camera video clip in his locker room of Johnny Curtis stealing Bateman's iPad and sending an e-mail to Theodore Long about getting rid of Maxine and going to Smackdown, and was later reunited with Bateman after she slapped Curtis. The following week on NXT Redemption, Curtis offered a truce with Maxine and Derrick Bateman, but Maxine gave Curtis a low blow. Maxine then began a feud with Kaitlyn on the February 1 episode of NXT Redemption, who were both seen backstage with Maxine accusing Kaitlyn of liking Derrick Bateman. On the February 8 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine defeated Kaitlyn in singles competition. Maxine attacked Kaitlyn on the February 15 episode of NXT Redemption, thinking that Derrick Bateman bought Kaitlyn chocolate for Valentine's Day. Two weeks later on the February 29 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine again brutally attacked Kaitlyn after she confessed her love for Derrick Bateman by kissing him, and went on to face Kaitlyn in the main event unsuccessfully. On the March 7 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine was backstage with Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman, who revealed to Bateman that they are no longer dating after Kaitlyn kissed Bateman, leading to a mixed tag team match with Maxine teaming with Curtis being defeated by Bateman and Kaitlyn on the March 14 episode of NXT Redemption, and Bateman would afterwards confess his love for Kaitlyn and kissed her, thus solidifying their relationship. After William Regal was appointed as NXT's match coordinator, Maxine would attempt to get close to him in the hopes that he would help her get off NXT. On the March 21 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine and Johnny Curtis knocked out Matt Striker with chloroform so that Maxine could join Regal on commentary, with Maxine giving Regal several massages on commentary, however, Striker was then kidnapped (kayfabe) by unknown persons, later revealed to be Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks, who intended to blackmail Maxine and Curtis into using her charms to get Regal to leave them alone. Matt Striker was then rescued by Bateman and Kaitlyn on the April 11 episode of NXT Redemption. For being involved with Matt Striker's kidnapping, on the March 18 episode of NXT Redemption, after Maxine defeated Kaitlyn in singles competition, she and Johnny Curtis were forced by William Regal to sign a contract to permanently be each other's manager or be fired, and was afterwards handcuffed together leaving the announce table. On the April 25 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine competed in a diva tag team match with Natalya being defeated by Kaitlyn and Tamina Snuka. On the April 26 episode of Superstars'' Maxine was defeated by Kelly Kelly. On the May 7 episode of Raw, Maxine made her first appearance on Raw again teaming with Natalya in a losing effort against Layla and Kelly Kelly. The "New" Maxine started taking on good/nice personality before competed in singles competition against Tamina Snuka on the May 9 episode of NXT Redemption coming out victorious, and was later released from being handcuffed with Johnny Curtis by Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks. On the May 16 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine was defeated by arch rival Kaitlyn via submission. On the May 23 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine defeated her former NXT Season 3 pro Alicia Fox via submission. On the May 30 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine (still taking on a positive attitude) was on commentary during Kaitlyn's match against Tamina Snuka in which Kaitlyn defeated her. On June 28, 2012, it was reported that Perez had quit WWE citing frustration with the company; issues included not being provided a guaranteed contract. The next day, Perez confirmed that she had asked for and received her release from WWE to pursue other options, but commented that she was not going to join another wrestling company. Impact Wrestling (2014) On May 10, Perez returned to wrestling when she competed in TNA's One Night Only Knockouts Knockdown pay-per-view event, competing under her real name in an losing effort to Taryn Terrell. Lucha Underground (2014-present) In September 2014, it was announced Perez would be appearing on the new wrestling TV show Lucha Underground under the name '''Catrina, working as the valet of Mil Muertes. Personal life Perez is of Spanish, Cuban, Italian, Chinese and Hawaiian descent. On June 14, 2009, Perez was arrested in Tampa, Florida and charged with suspicion of driving under the influence. The arrest took place during a traffic stop at 1 am. Perez was later released. According to FCW sources, all charges were subsequently dropped by police. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Dragon sleeper with body scissors — 2012–present **''Maximum Destruction'' (Lifting butterfly hold transitioned into a guillotine drop) — 2011–present **Sitout facebuster *'Signature moves' **Boston crab, sometimes with a foot on the opponent's neck **Guillotine choke **Sleeper hold **Big boot **Reverse chinlock **Hair–pull mat slam **Koronco buster followed by a Head rake **Corner foot choke **Turnbuckle thrust **Drop toe-hold **Suplex *'Managers' **Alicia Fox **Aksana **Caylee Turner **Derrick Bateman **Johnny Curtis *'Wrestlers managed' **Abraham Washington **Sweet Papi Sanchez **Lucky Cannon **Damien Sandow **Alicia Fox **Aksana **Derrick Bateman **Johnny Curtis **'Mil Muertes' *'Nicknames' **"Batemax" — with Derrick Bateman **"CurtiMax" - with Johnny Curtis **Maxine Silvestry Emminger Perez (during her wedding with Johnny, Matt Striker dressed as Elvis, January 18, 2012. 44m50s into WWE.com video) *'Entrance themes' **"Come 'N Get It" by James Driscoll, Jonathan Slott, John Hunter, Jr. and Nicholas Seeley (August 23, 2011 – May 23, 2012) Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2010) vs. Kaitlyn at WWE NXT October 19 External links Official *WWE superstar profile Interview *Mlive Interview April 25 with Todd Chance (Video link) Fan *Karlee Perez Profile on CAGEMATCH *Online World of Wrestling profile * *Maxine Source Fansite Category:1986 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:FCW GMs Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Models Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:NXT season 3 Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni